The Switch
by VanillaVice
Summary: Overnight, Tamsin suddenly finds herself with the body of a guy. How will she deal with this new circumstance? Multi-shot. Valkubus. Rated T.
1. Sudden Change

**A/N: So! I thought it'd be a hilarious fanfic idea where Tamsin is turned into a guy and has to cope with becoming a guy suddenly. One-shot for now. Valkubus. Rated T.**

**Just a heads up, I wasn't sure how to deal with the whole "he vs. she" pronoun thing considering Tamsin would still be a woman in her mind, but a guy on the outside. As a result, I decided to have everyone refer to her as "he" when in dialogue, but in the narrative bits, she'll be referred to as "she." And if there will be any naughty bits in the future, I'm not sure how saying "her [insert any word for male bits]" would roll over. Thoughts? If I don't like the way it sounds, then it'll probably be just silly Rated T fun.**

**If you wanna know what a boy Tamsin looks like in my head just imagine someone kinda like the younger version of Alex Pettyfer when he had that tousled blonde hair and toned body. :p**

* * *

Sudden Change

When Bo awoke in the day, she snuggled into Tamsin's warmth, breathing in the valkyrie's familiar scent. With her eyes still closed, she placed small kisses on her neck, trailing her hand down from Tamsin's neck to her breast where she was met with- _Flatness? I know Tamsin's breasts aren't the largest but.. they're soft and there's definitely substance to them.. _As Bo thought, she moved her hands upwards, past Tamsin's neck and to her cheek where she found stubble. At this, Bo's eyes shot open, and she jumped out of bed and away from whoever the hell was in her bed.

Tamsin, who was pretending to be asleep just so she could enjoy Bo's ministrations, opened her eyes grumpily, upset that Bo didn't continue what she started. When she looked at Bo, she could see raw horror in her eyes.

"Bo, what's-" Tamsin started, but stopped when she heard the bass to her voice. _What the fuck?_

"Who the hell are you, and what have you done with Tamsin?" Bo demanded in an angry voice, reaching for her dagger.

Ignoring the deepness of her voice, Tamsin focused on calming her girlfriend down. "Bo, please, it's me. I'm Tamsin. I swear to you."

"Bullshit! Last I checked, my girlfriend was- OH I DUNNO- a freaking girl!"

_What?_ Tamsin thought in disbelief, glancing down at her body. _Holy. Shit._ Where she thought she'd see the same breasts she's seen for lifetimes, she found nothing but pectoral muscles that lead to defined abs and a happy trail beneath her belly button.

"Holy fuckballs, Bo."

"Okay, quit saying my name like you know me!" Bo shouted, waving her dagger menacingly close.

"Please, Bo, trust me. I'm Tamsin, and you are the beautiful succubus with whom I have bonded and entrusted my heart. We've been living together in this shit house of a place you've called home since you came to this town for 6 months now. I gave you that ring on your left hand on our bonding day. If you still don't believe me, just look in my eyes, please," Tamsin begged.

Bo breathed heavily, finding her resolve melting away. She sat down on the bed, clutching her dagger tightly. "Okay.. but no funny business. No touching. Nothing."

Tamsin nodded eagerly as Bo got closer.

The brunette took a deep breath, closing her eyes while doing so. When she opened her eyes, vibrant, wild green eyes stared back at her, and she knew right then that she was wrong in threatening the blonde.

"Tamsin.." Bo whispered, wrapping her arms around the blonde and pulling her close. In return, Tamsin slid her arms around her, hugging her tightly. Bo pulled back, staring at her intently before speaking.

"What the hell happened?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, succubus."

Bo toyed with Tamsin's hair, shocked at how messy and tousled it was and how it still felt exactly like the blonde's hair from before. She leaned in, smelling it.

".. Bo, are you sniffing me?" came a deep rumble.

Bo jumped, shocked now by how deep and smooth Tamsin's voice was. "Jesus, Tamsin, the voice change is really tripping me up. And yes, I was sniffing you. You still smell the same."

"You're weird," Tamsin spoke quietly, smiling.

"Oh, _I'm_ weird? Did I magically turn into a dude overnight?"

"Point taken."

The succubus stopped talking for a moment, taking time to let her eyes wander over the new and foreign body that her girlfriend now inhabited. Her eyes trailed over broad muscled shoulders which lead to strong biceps, and she stared at the Adam's apple that was now present. Going lower, she witnessed Tamsin's flatter and more muscular chest and when she glanced lower, she stopped briefly.

"Tamsin, why do you have a boner?" Bo asked, staring at the tented part of the sheets.

"Wha-?" Tamsin let out, confusion spread across her features. She was too caught up in the way Bo's eyes were staring at her body, soaking in the new details. Finally, she glanced down, staring at the betrayal of her new body. "Oh. _Oh._"

"You still haven't answered my question," reminded Bo, her eyes glued to the lower half of Tamsin.

"Well.. usually, when we fight and make up, we have angry make-up sex and.. we just fought.. and you're naked.." Tamsin trailed off, vaguely embarrassed.

"I see," Bo observed before lowering her voice and reaching her hand out. "Can I see it?.."

"Bo, whether I'm a woman or a man, all of me is yours," Tamsin replied softly in the brunette's ear.

The succubus reached out hesitantly, drawing closer when-

"Bo-Bo! Tam-Tam! Get the hell up! It's 2 p.m., and I'm lonely," came a familiar voice. Just after the sentence was finished, Kenzi barged into the room and stopped in her tracks at the sight before her. Bo quickly covered herself up with the sheets.

"Kenzi!"

"What the fae is this?! Bo! Didn't you pledge your hoohoo to the blondie? And here you are cheating on her with some mighty fine man."

"I can totally explain!"

"Explain that you're a horrible cheater, and Tamsin doesn't deserve this? Explain the mystery man in your bed? Explain the fact that he looks like a Norse god? Explain-"

"This IS Tamsin," Bo interrupted.

Kenzi stopped her tirade, staring in disbelief at the man in her best friend's bed.

"Hey, meat bag," Tamsin finally spoke, a smirk on her face.

"DUDE, you're a dude!"

"Good observation skills. I'm not sure why you aren't a detective by now," Tamsin rolled her eyes.

"I demand an explanation!" Kenzi stomped her foot definitively. "This kinda friendship has rules, y'know."

"Well," Tamsin began, pecking Bo on the cheek before she stood up. "I've gotta pee."

Bo and Kenzi watched as Tamsin grabbed a pillow, covering her crotch and heading out the room towards the bathroom.

"Tamsin makes one good-looking man, Bo. My body is confused."

"My mind is confused.. My body, however, definitely wants all of that new Tamsin body."

"AND she.. he.. he's got a donk. Wait, do we call Tammy a 'he' or a 'she'?"

"We can totally ask whenever Tamsin's back."

::::

Meanwhile, Tamsin stood in the bathroom, stark naked. She stared into the mirror, gazing at the manly features that now made up her face. Her old features could be found in this new face, but now they had a manly edge. In addition to all of that, she now had facial hair. Tamsin reached up, rubbing her palm against the pinpricks of hair. Afterwards, she got distracted by how much larger and thicker her fingers were. _This is too fucking weird._

She raised her arms up next, staring at how the muscles beneath the skin moved. She flexed her arms, watching the muscles bulge. She followed the happy trail she now sported which lead to the one thing which obviously indicated she was now physically a man. In food terms, where she had a muffin, she now had a sausage. _An impressive one, I might add._ Tamsin nodded thoughtfully, staring down at it.

_But, it doesn't look like it's going down anytime soon.. and I need to figure out how to pee with this thing. _Tamsin tapped it with her hand, watching as it moved from side to side before resuming its original position. She poked it with her finger now, oddly fascinated by it. _If I did this with any of the guys I've been with, they would have definitely marked me as crazy._ She pulled out of her trance, focusing on the task at hand. Peeing.

The valkyrie walked to the toilet, staring down at it. She tried several stances, attempting to aim in the toilet without making a fool of herself or making a mess. After several failed attempts, she sighed, using the pillow to cover herself up and go back to the bedroom.

"Bo, throw me my phone."

"Why?" came a confused reply.

"Just- just do it, please."

"Okay.." Bo consented, suspicious. She tossed her the phone, going back to explaining to Kenzi the events that unfolded when they woke up.

Tamsin walked away again, hanging her head in shame once she got to the bathroom. She pulled up the internet app on her phone and went to Google's search engine. Her fingers were different, but they still were nimble and precise. The blonde began tapping the screen, entering her question. _How.. do.. you.. pee.. when.. you... have... a boner?_

She tapped enter on the search and waited as several responses came up. She read them, half-horrified and half-amazed at the different ways men have managed to urinate while maintaining an erection. She read one response in particular about a man who claimed his method worked 100%, but it was difficult.

_dude its totally possible to pee with a stiffy! ive done it like 1000 times lol and my method works every time man. you just have to plant your feet on the wall above the toilet and your hands on the ground like youre abot to do a handstand. make sure u position your stiffy right so it points at the toilet_

Tamsin furrowed her eyebrows, staring at the comment. _I can totally do that_, she decided. She put down the phone, stretching her arms and legs. _Wait.. who in their right mind stretches before peeing? What is wrong with me? Did becoming a guy make me an idiot? _Tamsin shook her head and got into position. She noted where her pointy friend was before doing her business. She let out a content sigh as she did it, relief flooding her system. Afterwards, she wiggled her hips a bit, shaking off excess.

When she was finally done, she threw her arms in the air and yelled victoriously.

"YES!"

::::

As Bo and Kenzi finished their discussion, they heard Tamsin's manly roar from the bedroom. They looked towards the bathroom before looking at each other.

Kenzi spoke first. "Dude, I don't even wanna know."

Before they knew it, Tamsin came bounding into the room, a towel wrapped dangerously low around her hips.

Kenzi stared helplessly at Tamsin's new physique, almost drooling at the sight of the V formed at the blonde's hips. Without even realizing it, Kenzi spoke in a flirty voice.

"What's got you so excited, Mister Hunk O' Burnin' Love?"

Bo didn't miss a beat as she smacked her best friend's arm. "HEY, that is my girl- boyfriend you're ogling!"

The human snapped out of her reverie. "Oh, right! What pronouns do you want us to use for you, blondie?"

Tamsin paused, thinking about it. "Well, it would probably be easier to just use dude pronouns until we figure this whole thing out."

"Would ya look at that, Bo-Bo.. Who knew you'd get a 2-in-1 deal with Tam-Tam here? Aren't you glad you play for both teams?" Kenzi nudged her friend.

Bo simply sighed, covering her eyes with her hand in an attempt to deal with the whole situation.

"Oh, and why were you hollerin' like that, boy? Confused the hell out of me and Bo here."

Tamsin grinned a boy-ish smile, "I peed."

"Well.. I guess we've all got different definitions of success," Kenzi said, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

* * *

**A/N #2: Bada bing, bada boom. Should I continue, or nah? My feelings won't be hurt if you all say no, haha.**

****UPDATE: THIS STORY WILL BE CONTINUED AS A MULTI-SHOT. FEEL FREE TO SUGGEST A SUBJECT/SITUATION/ETC. ON HERE OR ON MY TUMBLR AT JADEDHEROINE.**


	2. Shopping Spree

**A/N: Wow. I'm sorry for everyone who waited for this fanfic to be updated. I completely suck at updating.. and I couldn't even fathom trying to think of a storyline for this. That's what delayed me, but I've decided to just make this a multi-shot with random situations. It's more fun for me this way. :}**

* * *

Shopping Spree

Tamsin sat in one of the uncomfortable chairs of a department store, and she could feel the tingling sensation of numbness in her butt cheeks. She shifted from side to side, attempting to get the blood flowing. She wasn't sure where she was exactly, and about 4 hours ago (about 5 minutes into their arrival), she stopped caring. She heaved out an exasperated sigh, tilting her head back to stare at the ceiling and think about what lead to this torture. It all started yesterday morning when Kenzi disapproved of her outfit.

::::

In the kitchen, the first male valkyrie sat at the table, noisily munching on cereal in the morning. _On the bright side_, Tamsin thought, _I can literally tell people to 'suck it.'_ She chuckled to herself, staring off into space as she ate without paying much attention to the human that suddenly appeared in the kitchen.

"OH GOD," Kenzi screamed in horror, covering her eyes.

"What?" Tamsin mumbled through a mouth full of Cocoa Puffs.

"Dude, close your legs!" She exclaimed, still covering her eyes.

The blonde glanced down, finally noticing what caught the human's attention. "Huh. It's more comfortable this way. Who knew having a dick complicated something as simple as sitting?"

"Dyson and Hale manage it just fine, and I think you can too."

"Yeah, but are there junks as BIG as mine?"

"Hey!" Kenzi argued with her eyes closed, gesturing with her arms in a general direction. "Hale is a respectable size! It's the motion of the ocean, not the size of the boat."

"Keep telling yourself that, little meat bag. Anyways, you can open your eyes now. I've closed my legs." Tamsin surpressed laughter, widening her sitting stance even more than before.

"Finally. I've been living here longer, you'd think- COME ON, TAMSIN. I RAISED YOU. RESPECT ME, YOUNG LA- I MEAN, YOUNG MAN." Hands were immediately covering eyes as Kenzi shouted over the fae's boisterous laugh.

"You shoulda seen your face!" Tamsin exclaimed, wiping an invisible tear from her eye as her laughter died down.

The pair continued their bickering until they heard the telltale sound of heels clicking down the stairs. They both quieted down, Tamsin reduced to quiet snickering and Kenzi was mumbling nonsense in Russian. Soon, a stunning brunette stepped onto the floor, and unable to help herself, Tamsin stared in awe at her beauty.

"It sounded like a war zone down here. What happened?" Bo questioned, staring at her two favorite people in the world.

"Oh, uh, nothing," Tamsin stuttered out, fully aware that she was staring far too hard at the succubus, _her_ succubus. She tore her gaze away, staring in a random direction.

"Mmhm," Bo murmured, squinting suspiciously at the two of them. "Kenzi, why are you covering your eyes?"

"Oh, I dunno, you can totally ask your boytoy about that."

"I didn't do nuffin'," came the childlike response.

"You flashed me!" Kenzi cracked, throwing her arms up.

"Not on purpose!"

"You did it on purpose the second time!"

"Prove it!"

"OKAY. ENOUGH." The succubus shouted, rubbing her temples. It had been a few days since the fateful morning that her girlfriend turned into.. well, a boyfriend. In that time, they let Trick, Lauren, Dyson, and Hale know about the sudden change. Trick believes her valkyrie has been cursed which means it could've happened at any point in time.. Some curses take time, Trick had said. Nobody knew how, or even if, Tamsin's body could switch back. In those three days, they somehow let the concept of clothing slip for the valkyrie, and she resorted to wearing bed sheets and towels like some Norse god. Bo took a deep breath before speaking again. "Okay, I know how we can solve this."

"How?" mumbled Tamsin, again through a mouth full of food.

"We're gonna take you shopping," Bo smiled sweetly as Tamsin's eyes widened in horror.

"HAH!" Kenzi mocked as she heard the thud of the valkyrie's forehead hitting the tabletop.

::::

_And here we are_, Tamsin thought sarcastically to herself. She efficiently bought all of the necessary clothes for her wardrobe while dressed in Dyson's old clothes. After buying what she needed, she quickly shed off his clothes, vaguely disturbed at having worn Dyson's old underwear. Unfortunately, no one told her they were his old underwear until _after _they were in the shopping mall. The valkyrie shuddered at the memory. But oh no, even having finished her own shopping didn't give her a one-way ticket back to the crack shack. Kenzi and Bo opted to have "girl time" and shop to their hearts' content. Normally, Tamsin would have bolted even without the two, but she knew if she did, she'd be sleeping on the couch where a certain lavender-scented succubus would be absent. _Curse me for being weak.. for a succubus of all things, but I suppose that comes with being bonded._

The past 4 hours had been pain in its purest form for the blonde. She would rather fight a 50-year war than endure a shopping trip that was longer than an hour. The highlights, however, were when the succubus would get jealous of women who would stare a fraction too long. One moment, in particular, was hilarious to Tamsin.

::::

Walking down a random section of the mall, Bo linked her hand with Tamsin's, smiling to herself as she felt the blonde stiffen ever so slightly. Even with as far as they've progressed in their relationship, Tamsin still was iffy on PDA that was sweet and innocent. Sure, she could handle raunchy displays of affection like butt-grabbing, but hand-holding and sweet kisses made her an awkward teenager. Deep in her thoughts, Bo hadn't noticed the long-legged redhead strutting her way over to Tamsin.

"Excuse me?" A sultry voice resounded, smoky eyes meeting Tamsin's eyes.

Tamsin raised an eyebrow questioningly, glancing over at her girlfriend who was visibly angry. A sudden idea popped into her head as she replied to the redhead in a deep, smooth tone. "How may I help you?"

"I was wondering if I could have your phone number," the woman boldly stated, a radiant smile on her face.

"Hello? I'm right here," Bo interjected.

Finally, the woman turned to her, looking her up and down. "Is she your girlfriend?"

Tamsin nodded, a slight smirk on her face.

"Do you like her?"

The question caught the valkyrie off-guard for a split second, but she soon recovered. "Eh, she's alright."

Bo gawked at this, dropping the hand she held and using it to smack Tamsin on the arm before stomping away to catch up to Kenzi.

Tamsin watched, bemused at her warrior's response before turning her eyes back to the woman who decided to speak again.

"She wears too much leather.. but anyways, now that she's gone. Phone number?" She smiled that radiant, too-white smile again.

In response, the valkyrie scrunched her nose, beginning to walk past the redhead. "Sorry, I'll pass." With this, she leaned in closer. "You've got nothing on her. Besides, I love women in leather."

::::

Tamsin sighed. _That was an hour ago. She's been ignoring me ever since._ She knew she would be forgiven; after all, she could be very persuasive. She closed her eyes, hoping to doze off to pass the rest of the time. She almost reached unconsciousness when a thin hand roughly jostled her shoulder.

"Hey, T-sin, get your butt up. Bo needs your moolah to buy some stuff from Victoria's Secret," Kenzi spoke with a lollipop in her mouth.

"When did you guys even leave this store?"

"Pfft, forever ago. Now scoot. She's in the dressing rooms. While you go there, I'm gonna do some petty theft at a smaller store."

With a grumble, Tamsin reluctantly vacated her seat, watching a middle-aged man zone in on it like an eagle. _Great. There goes my seat._ She finally reached the store, asked an employee where the dressing rooms were, watched said employee become flustered, and finally made her way over there.

"Bo?" She called out, vaguely aware that the rest of the dressing rooms were empty.

"Over here," a voice called out from the room farthest from the entrance.

She made her way to the last room, about to start a sentence when the door swung open ceremoniously. Lo and behold, a deliciously curvy and sexy blue-eyed succubus stood in the tiny room, donning black lace lingerie and sheer stockings with garters attached. Tamsin's mouth dropped as her gaze travelled down the length of Bo's body. She had seen the succubus in lingerie many times, but each time, the air was knocked right out of her. Barely anything beat seeing Bo in her natural element. Before Tamsin could react, she felt herself get tugged into the room with the door being shut and locked behind her. Hands pressed to her strong, flat torso as Bo leaned up, whispering seductively into her ear.

"I'll discipline my boyfriend for thinking I'm just 'alright.'"

With that, their lips clashed, and forty-five minutes passed by before either of them emerged from the dressing room.

::::

Afterwards, while they were exiting the mall, they met up with Kenzi who stared at Tamsin's disheveled hair and clothing and Bo's perfectly tidy outfit. Bo donned a secretive smile while Tamsin grinned goofily at nothing and everything.

"Okay, you two look like you've done something horribly wrong."

"Well, I've made sure Tamsin enjoyed this shopping trip," Bo grinned, ignoring Kenzi's fake gagging.

* * *

**A/N #2: There you go! One-shot #2 of this multi-shot fanfic. Hope you all enjoyed. Be sure to favorite, follow, and leave reviews. Oh! And if you have a suggestion for an installment of this fanfic, be sure to message me on here or on my tumblr. My tumblr is jadedheroine. :}**

**Also P.S. Yes, Hale is alive in this universe because I couldn't bare the thought of it without him.**


End file.
